Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 1 \times 0.72 \times -80\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ 0.72 \times 100\% = 72\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times 72\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times 72\% \times -80\% = -57.599999999999994 \% $